En Eiffel
by LadyCandyy
Summary: Un encuentro de los héroes Parisinos en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, el mundo ideado a su favor, era lo inevitable.


**En Eiffel**

* * *

 **La serie de Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

...

La noche había caído ya hace horas, pero aún no pensaba en darle su puesto al día, las calles francesas eran bellas y delicadamente iluminadas por la luna y adornada por las estrellas. Ladybug se hallaba sentada apoyando sus cabellos que eran revueltos por las paredes, por aquellas barras de tantas que conformaban la gran Torre Eiffel.

Su mirada estaba perdida contemplando al vacío, los autos deslizándose sobre leves evidencias que indicaban el paso de la lluvia que acompañó al atardecer.

"Mi Lady" –Se escuchó un casi nulo sonido proveniente de quién sabe dónde-

Ella miró hacia arriba, a su lado, hasta atrás. Nadie.

Cuando entonces, alguien practicó una especie de salto sobre ella acompañado por una queja que arruinó el misterio de la situación.

Y, pues, ella ya sabía que hasta ahí había llegado su paz. Pero no se molestó.

Apenada, quiso mirar el lugar de donde provino la "sorpresa" pero no fue necesario, tenía a su gato sobre sí y un poco más cerca, solo debía tener los ojos abiertos para encontrarlo a centímetros de su rostro… Tal vez, ni eso.

Chatnoir se sentó al lado de Ladybug y la rodeó hasta donde pudo con su brazo. Como un abrazo de dos amigos y uno de ellos está ebrio.

Ella correspondió de la manera más tierna que pudo. Ahora parecían dos amigos ebrios y uno de ellos está inspirado, triste, llorando y le contagia todas las penas a su amigo quién lentamente cambia su expresión de picardía.

_M mi Lady… -Estaba sorprendido, esperaba un arqueo de cejas o una risa en un buen caso, de parte de la chica.

_Te fuiste hace horas y horas, no supe algo más… ¿Cómo estás?

_Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, princesa –Respondió con la sonrisa más dulce.

La calidez de ésta, llegó hasta Lady y la obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarlo. Era considerablemente más alto que ella, él agachó su cabeza para encontrarse con la de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron en lo más profundo.

Los ojos de ella, gigantes, con las pestañas más largas, en los cuales se había fijado, que lo llenaban de vida en la peor situación y le encantaban ¡Dios! Qué perfectos eran. Y ese azul, le hacía sentir el cielo y él volando hacia arriba de donde solo la misma portadora de tales diamantes podría bajar.

Los de él… eran un paraíso, aunque no podía verlos tan claramente el resto de la gente, en comparación a los suyos propios, ella veía a través de los reflejos verdes del antifaz, que no podían opacar las preciosas esmeraldas que se encontraban bajo esa máscara.

Luego del cruce de miradas de varios, muchos segundos, que parecían haber sido una eternidad, pero deseaban que hubiese durado un par de eternidades más, Ladybug tomó aire e inevitablemente en su expresión denotaba preocupación

_ Tienes sangre, se ha secado… –Susurró, tocando el rostro de su compañero y acercando el dorso de su mano hasta el labio inferior de este.

-Él, sin desaprovechar el momento, besó como de costumbre la mano de esta, pero no tan delicadamente y por más rato, al notar que ella no lo corría- Debe pensar que soy un maleducado, no la había saludado como la gente, discúlpeme. –Sonrío malvadamente, coqueteando, como de costumbre, también.

_ ¿Disfrutaste ese beso? Pues…

_ Obviamente lo disfruté, pero no tanto como disfrutaría besar tus dulces labios, Mi Lady –Interrumpió.

_ ¡¿Cómo no entiendes el gran susto que me hiciste pasar?!

_ No parecías asustada cuando lle-

_ ¿Cuál es tu costumbre de siempre interponerte y abrazarme cuando llega un ataque hacia mí?

Él se sorprendió. No podía responder menos que la verdad, nunca fue bueno inventándose cosas o emociones, ni en su forma civil ni de héroe…

_ Porque te quiero mucho, Mi Lady –Contestó simplemente- Tú me has salvado… y a mí no me importaría morir o tener que comer comida de hospital con aparatos raros que hacen que sepa peor, o ni siquiera poder hacerlo, si es por salvar a alguien como tú… no, qué digo, nadie es como tú.

Cabe acotar, que el hecho de que Adrien fuera sincero y muy obvio, no significaba que careciera de emociones traidoras y pudiera mirar a su lady a la cara sin gestos tontos mientras decía esto.

_ Y yo a ti –Sus lagrimosos ojos nuevamente la dejaron perdida viendo al horizonte, consciente pero al mismo tiempo, de manera automática, siguió hablando- Qué sería de mí sin los chistes tan malos de mi gatito. Y sin sus desubicaciones en medio de una pelea.

Chat se sintió chistosamente ofendido- No son "tan" malos, ¡son graciosos! Y quién no se desubicaría con una belleza como la tuya a su lado, en el momento más serio. Pero no te preocupes, si algún día no estoy, mi fantasma te seguirá hasta el baño.

Río. -Así que puedes estar tranquila, princesa.

_ No me refería exactamente a eso, y no, no te molestes. –Rió ella también.-

Un silencio pesado invadió el ambiente por algunos segundos. Cuando el rubio se inventó una pregunta incómoda para sacar otro tema de conversación y seguir dialogando:

_ Disculpa mi Lady, pero quería preguntarte hace tiempo… ¿Y cómo te va con los amores? Ya sabes, no creas que soy un enfermo descarado. Ah –Rodó los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa- No es que si me dices algo poco positivo me dedicaré a acosarte.

_Ah. –Ladybug se volteó hasta un gran cartel con la imagen de Adrien, el cual conocía de memoria- Bien, yo…

No era su plan inicial, pero no hubo mejor momento que aquel. Era ideal.

Fue entonces como sació sus inaguantables ganas de beber la dulce fresa que contenían los labios de su Ladybug, quién desgraciadamente y por fortuna no pudo huir de los atrapantes labios masculinos de Chatnoir que la hicieron juntar ambos párpados y bailar a sus cabellos en dirección al cartel para anuncios de Adrien.

Esos labios rosados y provocadores que lo impulsaron a dar EL dichoso "Beso Francés"... Y es que, él amaba a quién fuera que estuviera tras esa máscara. No se preocupó del nombre de cuyos labios que probaba. Era él mismo y eso era vida, aunque tenía la duda y eran inevitables las ansias de conocer a su lady… verla con otra prenda, con pijama, ver bajo ese antifaz, poder aprovecharse y besar bajo sus ojos, sonriente esperar un golpe en la frente con los dedos o unas risitas de esas que le encantaban…

Y Ladybug, no podía apartarse, no quería, tampoco. Quería más. Toda función en ella era automática e inconsciente, eran reacciones... ¡Porque quería más! Y sus reacciones trabajaban en torno a lo que ella sintiera en ese momento aunque no lo dijera e intentara disimularlo, es imposible engañarse a sí mismo, y tenía muy claro qué estaba haciendo, estaba besándose con ese "gato tonto" en la Torre Eiffel bajo la luna y luego de un angustiante día, donde sufrió al imaginarse como sería no volver a ver esa fastidiosa y bella sonrisa de lado…

Así quedaron, con mucho cuidado fueron bajando, hasta la joven quedar prácticamente acostada en el "suelo", con su felino al lado, disfrutando como dos dioses, con las estrellas y la vida entera, girando a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Este fanfic es mi rito de iniciación de la nueva cuenta, la cual si cuidaré, sí sí, cuidaré... Es cortito, leve, pero como dije, es el primero de ojalá sean bastantes. Ya no soportaba cargar las ganas de un Ladynoir3**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por llegar hasta acá, sé que continuaré esto, podría ser en una historia aparte o bien, dentro de la misma. (Rated puede variar)**

 **Reviews? siii?...** **no? cómo que no? Vamos. Háganlo por el cataclismo, para que le den más queso a Plagg, para que Marinette deje de tropezarse :'v**

 **Nos leemos luego, mis kwamis**


End file.
